


Le Réveil de Lily

by Memepotter952504



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coma, Lily Evans Potter Lives, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27747154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memepotter952504/pseuds/Memepotter952504
Summary: Ce fut un bruit régulier qui réveillèrent Lily. Elle était dans une chambre d'hôpital. A mesure qu'elle réfléchissait à ce qui s'était produit les jours précédents, son coeur fit un raté. Voldemort était passé à la maison. James était mort. Et Harry ? Qu'était-il advenu de son petit garçon ? Elle sortit de l'hôpital et partit à sa recherche. Mais pour cela, elle avait besoin d'aide
Kudos: 4





	Le Réveil de Lily

**Author's Note:**

> Idée d'Aludra Enigma Prince

Elle se sentait légère, comme sur un petit nuage, mais c'était la nuit autour d'elle. Soudain, un bruit désagréable et régulier se fit entendre. BiP … BIP … BIP… Elle se demandait d'où il provenait et voulait l'arrêter.

_Silencio !_

Ce bruit ne s'arrêta pas. Au contraire, il se fit de plus en plus fort à mesure qu'elle se réveillait. Elle papillonna des yeux pour se retrouver dans une pièce toute blanche. Elle observa les lieux sans comprendre dans un premier temps où elle était. Elle vit qu'elle est branchée à des fils. Elle les enlèva les uns après les autres avec lenteur, se sentant soudain plus lourde et affaiblie.

Une femme vint l'arrêter. Elle lui parla mais n'entendit pas vraiment ce qu'elle lui disait. Ou alors elle ne la comprit pas. Tout ce qu'elle comprit en revanche, c'était qu'elle ne devait plus toucher aux différents fils. La femme qu'elle reconnut finalement comme étant une infirmière moldue lui en remit quelques-uns et repartit avec la promesse de revenir avec un docteur.

_Un docteur ? Pourquoi ? Que m'est-il arrivé ?_

Elle était perdue et tourna son regard vers la fenêtre alors qu'elle fouillait peu à peu sa mémoire à la recherche de ses souvenirs. Elle eut quelques flash d'elles avec ses amis à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard… son mariage… la naissance de son fils …

Elle fut interrompue dans ses réflexions quand un homme vêtu d'une blouse blanche arriva avec l'infirmière. Il tenait avec lui une plaque avec quelques documents et un bic.

« Bonjour, » sourit-il. « Je suis le Docteur Lambert. »

« Bonjour, » répondit-elle lentement. « Où … ? »

Elle ne sut trop comment poser sa question. Enfin… ses questions. Elle en avait tellement en tête.

« Vous êtes à l'hôpital, Madame, » répondit le docteur. « Vous êtes arrivée ici il y a environ trois mois, le soir d'Halloween. Vous étiez dans le coma. »

« Le coma … »

« Nous n'avons hélas pas pu prévenir vos proches puisque vous n'aviez pas de papiers sur vous et que la police n'a pas pu nous être d'un grand secours. » Il sortit son bic, prêt à noter sur ses feuilles. « Comment vous appelez-vous ? »

« Lily… Lily Elizabeth Potter. »

« Lily … Potter, » répéta lentement l'homme tout en écrivant sur sa feuille. « Avez-vous des proches que nous pouvons contacter ? » demanda-t-il ensuite.

« Je …. »

Elle se souvint alors de la guerre qui régnait chez les sorciers et du sort de fidelitas. Le fait qu'elle était en danger et qu'elle pourrait mettre quelqu'un en danger en demandant de l'aide l'arrêta.

Le docteur interpréta son absence de réponse par une amnésie.

« Ce n'est pas grave si vous ne vous en souvenez pas tout de suite. Cela arrive souvent en cas de coma. Cela vous reviendra. »

L'homme écrivit encore quelques mots sur sa feuille avant de sourire à la sorcière.

« Nous allons vous faire passer quelques examens pour voir si tout est en ordre. »

Lily hocha la tête et patienta.

xXxXxXx

Ce fut finalement au bout d'une semaine qu'elle put sortir. Elle avait tenté de contacter ses parents mais cela avait été pour apprendre leur décès. Elle ne pouvait juste que rentrer chez elle, à Godric's Hollow.

Elle y alla et retrouva la maison à l'abandon, le toit explosé. James n'était pas là, ni même Harry. Elle vit l'écriteau devant la maison.

_En ce lieu, dans la nuit du 31 octobre 1981, Lily et James Potter perdirent la vie. Leur fils, Harry, demeure le seul sorcier qui ait jamais survécu au sortilège de la Mort. Cette maison, invisible aux yeux des Moldus, a été laissée dans son état de ruine comme un monument à la mémoire des Potter et pour rappeler la violence qui a déchiré cette famille._

Lily porte une main à sa bouche, horrifiée. James était mort. Elle avait perdu son mari. Et le monde sorcier la croyait morte elle aussi. Elle partit à la recherche d'Harry et songea immédiatement à Sirius qui était son parrain. Elle transplana devant les trois habitations du maraudeur mais se retrouva à chaque fois contre porte close. Elle tenta également Square Grimmaurd, mais la vieille harpie de Walburga Black la mit à la porte sans même vouloir l'écouter, sortant au passage que son bon à rien de fils, traître à son sang, était à Azkaban.

Elle eut donc indirectement sa réponse, Sirius emprisonné, il ne pouvait pas avoir la garde d'Harry. Alors où était-il ? Où était son petit garçon ? Elle repartit sur la route, le cœur serré par le stress de ne pas savoir et la perte de James.

Elle eut alors l'idée. Une seule personne pourrait l'aider. Severus… Elle ne lui avait plus adressé la parole depuis si longtemps. Mais elle savait qu'il était un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix et il avait tenté de les sauver en leur transmettant les projets de Voldemort. Il était devenu un espion parmi les Mangemorts. Et elle savait pourquoi…

Même s'ils ne s'étaient plus parlés et qu'ils n'étaient plus amis, ils ne pouvaient pas ignorer l'un l'autre leur passé et leur enfance commune dans la même petite ville pittoresque. Ses pas la conduisirent alors vers Cokeworth, 77 Impasse du Tisseur, plus précisément.

Elle se retrouva alors devant la porte de cette maison qu'elle avait toujours haïe à cause de son occupant, Tobias Snape, un alcoolique. Mais aujourd'hui, elle allait devoir l'affronter. Elle avait besoin de voir Severus.

Elle inspira profondément et frappa à la porte. Dans un premier temps, il n'y eut pas de réponse. Mais en avisant l'heure, cela pouvait être normal. Nous étions début février et nous étions en milieu d'après-midi. Peut-être que l'homme travaillait encore.

Elle patienta donc en faisant un tour du parc de son enfance pour s'aérer l'esprit et ne pas devenir hystérique à force de s'inquiéter. Elle revint devant la porte une heure plus tard pour frapper à la porte. Elle resta encore deux minutes devant avant d'entendre finalement quelqu'un grommeler à l'intérieur. Les verrous s'ouvrirent, ainsi que la porte par la suite, laissant apparaître une grande silhouette toute vêtue de noir. Ce n'était pas celle à laquelle elle s'attendait ici, mais c'était bien la personne qu'elle recherchait en réalité.

« Severus. J'ai besoin de ton aide. »

L'homme lui lança un regard noir qu'elle ne sut vraiment comment interpréter alors qu'il la laissait entrer. Une fois la porte refermée, elle se sentit agrippée par le col et le bout de la baguette de Severus posé contre sa gorge.

« Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, imposteur ! Mais… »

« Je t'en supplie, Sev ! C'est moi ! C'est moi ! C'est Lily ! »

« Lily Potter est morte ! »

« J'étais dans le coma ! Crois-moi, s'il te plait, Severus ! Je t'en supplie. Je n'ai plus personne ! James est mort, Sirius est à Azkaban ! Harry est dans la nature ! »

« Donc, c'est le petit gamin Potter que vous voulez ! Pour le tuer, c'est cela ? »

« Quoi ? Non ! C'est mon fils ! Severus, je t'en supplie… je … »

La sorcière réfléchit rapidement à comment se sortir de là et faire comprendre au Serpentard qu'elle était bien Lily Potter.

« C'est moi, c'est Lily ! On … on s'est rencontré dans le parc, ici, sous le vieux saule. Tunia nous traitait de monstres parce qu'on faisait léviter des fleurs et des feuilles. … hmmm … tu … tu … Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que je pourrais te dire pour que tu me crois ?! » fit-elle ensuite, frustrée et un peu paniquée par le regard meurtrier sur elle.

Elle avait tellement de souvenirs avec lui qui lui venaient à l'esprit mais ils étaient pour la plupart évidents. N'importe qui pourrait s'en servir et ils n'étaient donc pas utilisables. Et elle savait qu'elle pouvait encore avoir quelques trous de mémoire selon le docteur moldu. Ce n'était pas vraiment pour l'aider.

« Réfléchis bien, imposteur, tu n'auras pas droit à une autre chance, » susurra Severus, tel un serpent dangereux.

Elle réfléchit bien trois minutes mais rien ne lui vint et elle commença à verser quelques larmes de désespoir alors qu'elle pensait voir sa vraie mort venir et ce par la baguette de celui qui avait été pendant de longues années son ami et qu'elle avait rejeté.

Elle pensa pendant un instant à ce souvenir, ce qui était arrivé ensuite, et puis à la tentative du Serpentard de s'excuser pour ce qu'il lui avait dit. Elle n'avait jamais accepté ses excuses à l'époque. Il était peut-être temps maintenant… même si cela devait être ses dernières paroles.

« Je te pardonne, Severus, » murmura-t-elle alors, la gorge nouée.

L'homme fut surpris par ses paroles et relâcha un peu sa prise. Très légèrement.

« Je te pardonne pour ce que tu m'as dit, » continua-t-elle. « Tu l'as fait sur le coup de l'émotion à cause de James et ses amis. Je n'ai jamais accepté tes excuses parce que je suis une Gryffondor bornée, fonceuse et que je ne pardonne pas facilement à ceux qui m'insultent. Je … je suis désolée. Je n'arrive pas à me rappeler de tous nos moments. Je me suis réveillée il y a peine quelques jours et je viens d'apprendre la mort de James, l'enfermement de Sirius, que tout le monde me pense morte. Harry est quelque part dans la nature et je ne sais pas du tout comment il va… Je suis perdue, Sev ! Je suis complètement terrorisée. Je t'en supplie, crois-moi. Aide-moi à retrouver mon fils et le protéger. »

Elle se laissa tomber à terre et serra ses genoux contre elle, comme quand elle était enfant. Mais elle le faisait toujours d'une manière particulière, un bras retenant ses cuisses et l'autre ses genoux, son front posé contre ces derniers. Elle pleurait, désespérée.

Ce fut par ce simple geste que Severus la reconnut. Il ne connaissait qu'elle pour se positionner de cette façon pour pleurer, totalement repliée sur elle-même. Il s'agenouilla alors devant la sorcière et glissa une main pâle sous son menton pour lui relever la tête.

Il croisa ses orbes émeraudes embuées de larmes exprimant peur parmi tant d'autres sentiments.

« Laisse-moi pénétrer dans ton esprit pour prouver tes dires, » fit-il plus doucement pas encore tout à fait convaincu.

« Fais ce que tu veux, Sev, » murmura-t-elle. « Je veux juste retrouver Harry. Je veux juste retrouver mon petit garçon. »

L'homme pointa sa baguette entre les deux yeux de la sorcière et prononça la formule.

« _Legilimens_. »

Il y vit effectivement tous les souvenirs de Lily. Il les survola avec beaucoup de douceur pour ne pas la faire souffrir. Il pouvait encore sentir la brume sur certaines parcelles de son esprit. Le coma, avait-elle dit. Bien possible. Il se dirigea alors sur les souvenirs des derniers jours et ne put que croire ses propos.

Ainsi, Lily n'était pas morte cette nuit-là. Elle avait survécu. Il sortit avec encore plus de douceur de l'esprit de celle qui avait été sa meilleure amie et même s'ils ne l'étaient plus aujourd'hui, il la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler et pour se rassurer lui-même de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il voulait s'assurer que quelque part, tout ceci n'était pas un rêve.

« Oh Lily ! » dit-il en la serrant fortement contre lui.

Ils pleurèrent chacun sur l'épaule de l'autre, lui de soulagement, elle toujours frustrée et inquiète par tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre durant cette journée. Puis, Severus l'aida à se relever et il la fit venir dans son canapé. Il lui servit du thé et ils parlèrent.

« Donc, tu ne sais pas où est Harry ? »

« Non, je suis navré, Lily. Dumbledore m'a juste affirmé qu'il était en sécurité dans un lieu à l'abri des Mangemorts qui courent toujours. »

« Tu n'as pas une idée ? »

« Non. » L'homme réfléchit un instant. « Je sais qu'Hagrid l'a emmené mais … je crois me rappeler que Minerva a été d'une humeur massacrante pendant un bon mois, au point qu'elle a fait peur à quelques-uns de ses élèves. »

« Minerva ? Effrayante ? »

« Oh que oui ! Même moi, je ne voulais pas respirer le même air qu'elle, » sourit Severus. « Elle avait ce même air que quand Potter et sa bande avait fait exploser leur dortoir. »

« Elle était fâchée contre eux ! Ils ont écopé de trois mois de retenues cette année-là. Et deux cent points en moins pour Gryffondor. »

Ils rirent doucement à ce souvenir. Puis, Lily se redressa.

« Peut-être qu'elle sait où il est. »

« C'est bien possible, en effet, » réfléchit le Serpentard. « Je ne lui ai jamais demandé. Je vais l'appeler. »

Il se dirigea alors vers sa cheminée. Quelques instants plus tard, la tête de la directrice des Gryffondors apparut dans le feu vert émeraude.

« Que puis-je pour vous, Severus ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Est-ce que vous pouvez venir chez moi, à l'Impasse du Tisseur, Minerva ? C'est assez délicat. »

« Hmmm…, » fit-elle un peu surprise. « Naturellement, Severus. Ecartez-vous que je puisse passer. »

Deux minutes plus tard, la cheminée s'éclaira de flammes vertes et Minerva McGonagall apparut dans ses robes émeraudes dans le salon miteux de la maison Snape. Son regard se posa d'abord sur l'homme puis sur la rousse qui s'était relevée juste derrière lui.

« LILY ! » s'exclama-t-elle, choquée. « Mais … Comment ?! »

« J'étais dans le coma, Minerva, » sourit la sorcière. « Je me suis réveillée il y a quelques jours. »

La directrice des Gryffondors serra son ancienne élève dans ses bras, ravie de la savoir en vie. Elle ne doutait pas de son identité puisqu'elle était en compagnie de Severus. L'homme était réputé pour déceler les mensonges et les imposteurs et il connaissait parfaitement bien Lily pour savoir la reconnaître.

« Minerva, savez-vous où est mon fils ? » demanda la rousse après ces touchantes retrouvailles. « Je suis allée à la maison mais … tout est … détruit et à l'abandon. »

« Harry est chez votre sœur, Pétunia Dursley. »

« QUOI ?! » s'exclamèrent les deux plus jeunes d'une même voix.

« Harry est chez Pétunia ! » continua Lily plus calmement. « Mais … elle déteste la magie. C'est tout juste si nous avons échangé quelques mots ces trois dernières années ! »

« Albus l'a placé chez elle pour sa sécurité. A part vous, elle est la dernière famille qu'il lui reste. »

« Et Alice ? Elle est la mar… »

« Les Londubat sont à Sainte Mangouste, Lily, » fit Severus. « Rendus fous par le doloris de Bellatrix Lestrange. »

« Oh Seigneur ! Et Neville ? »

« Il est chez Augusta, » rassura Minerva.

Lily soupira de tristesse mais aussi de soulagement. Son filleul était sauf également. Mais le plus important pour le moment était Harry. Elle se leva.

« Il faut que j'aille à Little Whining. »

« Je t'accompagne, » fit immédiatement Severus. « Minerva, cela ne vous dérange pas si je vous laisse la surveillance de mes serpents pour la soirée. »

« Du tout, Severus. C'est même compréhensible. Je pars informer Dumbledore de la situation. Revenez à Poudlard tous les trois une fois que vous aurez récupéré Harry et nous discuterons de l'avenir. »

xXxXxXx

Severus et Lily marchaient le long d'une rue où toutes les maisons étaient blanches et identiques. La sorcière trouva rapidement celle qu'elle cherchait. La numéro 4. Elle ne perdit pas de temps et frappa à la porte. Elle fut accueillie par un homme opulent.

« C'est pour quoi ? » demanda-t-il. « Si vous comptez nous vendre quelque chose, vous pouvez déjà repartir. »

« Nous sommes venus voir Pétunia, » répliqua Lily sans se formaliser du ton odieux de l'homme.

Il leur lança un regard suspicieux mais les laissa entrer. Pétunia Dursley était une grande femme blonde et elle semblait bercer un bébé quand elle entendit son mari l'appeler. Elle se retourna avec un doux sourire sur les lèvres avant de se figer.

« Li… Lily ?! »

Elle s'évanouit.

« Immobilus ! » s'exclama Severus en voyant la Moldue s'effondrer avec le bébé toujours dans ses bras.

« Qu'avez-vous fait ?! » s'exclama Vernon Dursley. « Vous êtes de ces monstres, c'est ça ? Ces sorciers ?! Libérez ma femme de votre sortilège ! »

Pendant ce temps, Lily s'était simplement approchée pour récupérer l'enfant. Ne reconnaissant pas son fils, elle le rendit simplement à l'homme toujours vociférant tout en répliquant.

« Severus a seulement agi pour ne pas qu'elle se blesse elle ou votre fils, Vernon ! » Elle attrapa ensuite sa sœur. « Tu peux la relâcher, Sev. »

Il le fit d'un informulé. Lily sentit le poids de sa sœur alors qu'elle la tirait vers le canapé.

« Enervatum, » murmura simplement le Serpentard en passant sa baguette au-dessus de la Moldue.

Pétunia Dursley papillonna des yeux un instant avant de se redresser. Elle fixa un instant sa sœur avant de la serrer dans ses bras en pleurant. La sorcière fut surprise par le geste mais la serra à son tour.

« Il m'avait dit que tu étais morte ! » dit-elle en la serrant tellement fort que Lily en étouffait.

« Parce que nous le croyions aussi, » fit Severus en réponse juste derrière les deux femmes.

« J'ai été dans le coma ces trois derniers mois dans un hôpital moldu. »

« Mais … pourquoi nous n'avons pas été alertés ? Pas même moi ? »

« Parce qu'ils n'avaient pas mon identité, » répondit Lily en haussant des épaules. « J'étais considérée comme morte et non disparue. Où … Où est Harry ? »

La Moldue se leva et la conduit vers un deuxième berceau installé dans le salon. Lily sourit à la vue de son fils et le prit dans ses bras, le réveillant dans le mouvement. Harry l'observa un instant hésitant, l'examinant de ses grands yeux verts.

« Ma … Mama ? »

« Oui, Harry. C'est Maman, » répondit-elle avec doux sourire. « Maman est revenue. »

Elle l'embrassa sur le front et le berça alors qu'elle sentait ses petits bras s'enrouler autour de son cou.

« Maman est revenue. » Elle se tourna ensuite vers Pétunia et lui prit la main. « Merci. »

« Ce n'est pas comme si on m'avait laissé le choix, Lily, » soupira la Moldue. « Dumbledore a dit qu'il avait besoin d'une protection que j'étais la seule à pouvoir lui accorder parce que nous partageons le même sang. Je n'ai pas compris sauf que cela le protégerait de quelques criminels de votre monde qui pourraient le rechercher. »

« Je te remercie quand même, » sourit la rousse.

« Et ton mari ? Il… »

Lily ferma les yeux avec tristesse. Severus s'approcha et passa un bras dans le dos de son amie.

« Pour Potter, il n'y a pas de doute. Il est bien mort. Je … je l'ai vu. Il est mort en voulant protéger ce qu'il avait de plus cher. »

La sorcière tenta de réprimer un sanglot mais en fut incapable. Pétunia récupéra alors son neveu et le berça doucement alors que Severus prenait son amie dans ses bras pour la consoler. Vernon Dursley qui tenait toujours son fils dans ses bras observa la scène silencieusement. Il échangea un regard avec son épouse et y vit quelque chose. De la joie. Elle était contente de revoir sa sœur en vie.

« Lily, » fit cette dernière, attirant le regard embué de la rousse sur elle. « Je t'interdis de me refaire un coup pareil où je te jure que magie ou pas, je vais trouver le moyen de te ramener pour te botter l'arrière train ! »

La sorcière eut un petit rire nerveux alors qu'elle hochait la tête.

« J'essayerais, Tunia, » dit-elle en réponse. « Je te promets d'essayer. »

« Je suppose que je devrais m'en contenter, » sourit la Moldue en soupirant. « Tiens, reprends ton fils que j'aille préparer de la camomille. Tu sembles en avoir besoin. »

Tout le monde s'installa dans le salon et Severus et Lily racontèrent aux deux Moldus en plus de détails ce qui s'était passé quelques mois plus tôt. Vernon Dursley n'aimait pas le côté magie de la situation mais il devait admettre que pour le reste, le monde sorcier ressemblait beaucoup au leur. Alors, pour sa femme qui avait cru perdre sa sœur, il accepta de fermer les yeux là-dessus. Pour elle.

Ainsi, Lily récupéra son fils, sa sœur et son vieil ami. Elle en fut plus qu'heureuse malgré le chagrin qui l'habitait.

Durant les semaines qui suivirent, elle fit également innocenter Sirius car il ne les avait jamais trahis. Ainsi une chasse à l'homme en direction du véritable gardien du secret, Peter Pettigrow, fut lancée. Harry retrouva alors son parrain.

Pour plus de stabilité, Lily resta avec Severus auprès de qui elle se sentait parfaitement en sécurité. Elle s'installa à Poudlard et, quand elle fut prête, elle prit le poste professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Ainsi, elle vivait dans le lieu le plus sécurisé de toute l'Angleterre, restait auprès de l'homme dont elle tomba progressivement amoureuse.

Et à deux, ils entraînèrent Harry car, selon Dumbledore, la guerre n'était pas finie. Elle était juste en suspens. Harry devrait prendre un jour les armes et vaincre Voldemort pour de bon. Mais il ne serait pas seul. Il aurait sa famille derrière lui pour l'aimer et le protéger. Sirius, Remus qui était revenu, Minerva, Albus, Neville, Lily, Severus, et ses deux petites sœurs, Eileen et Dalhia, qui s'étaient ajoutées trois années plus tard.

Tout irait pour le mieux. Et surtout, ils seraient tous heureux.

FIN


End file.
